In fishing, there are many methods of attracting game fish, including live bait, artificial lures, and a combination of both. Often, artificial lures are used to imitate live prey and are designed to be drawn through the water. Other times, live bait is impaled on a hook and plunged into the water with hopes that its movement will attract predators. The use of live bait has proven to be more effective with certain types of game fish, such as catfish, because of its genuine smell and taste. A modification of this method has seen that it is advantageous to attach minced bait to the hook to minimize the chance that the bait will be lost to weeds or predators, while accentuating the authentic taste and smell.
When a fisherman desires to use live bait, the bait is typically impaled on a hook. However, by forcing the hook through the bait, the bait is thereby injured and will die relatively quickly. Once dead, the bait in incapable of independent movement and will not exhibit the distress signals that attract fish. Forcing a hook through the bait also weakens the tissue of the bait which makes the bait susceptible to falling off the hook.
In addition to the visual attraction of the bait, the scent and also the distress signals given off by small animals or insects are used by fish to locate food sources, and hence can be used to attract fish to a baited hook. A wide variety of pellets, which contain various scents intended to attract different fish are now available to fishermen. However, this bait is relatively expensive and difficult to retain on a conventional hook.
The present inventor has recognized the need to provide a fishing lure in which the bait is securely retained, and which improves the attractiveness of the bait to the fish.
If a bait animal or insect can be retained alive then it will continue to emit distress signals, e.g. vibrations of various frequencies which may or may not be audible to the human ear, that attract appropriate game fish. The present inventor has recognized the need to provide a fishing lure or bait holder in which live bait remains alive and intact for a lengthy period.
It is known to use an attachment apparatus, such as a permeable bag or basket, near the hook to secure the bait while releasing the desired attractants. Such apparatuses are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 856,867; 2,780,021; and 5,319,875.
One problem with prior known bait devices is with the manual dexterity associated with placing the bait on the hook or in the cage or cavity while in a boat or standing in a stream in weather that is less than perfect. A fisherman's hands can get cold, wet and slippery from repeated dunking in the water or in releasing fish from the hook. Making snapping and unsnapping the parts of a lure a difficult and a time-consuming operation.
Lures can undergo much stress during casting of the lure, reeling it through the water, and fighting a captured fish. In each of these situations, great stress is placed on the lure, especially on the assembled parts. The present inventor has recognized the need for a rugged and reusable bit device or lure.
The present inventor has recognized the desirability for a bait attachment bag that does not interfere or obstruct the effectiveness of the hook in prior known bait bags, such as in U.S. Patents 856,867 and 2,780,021, the bag engulfs the hook and may, on occasion, reduce the hook's likelihood of snaring the desired game fish.
The present inventor has recognized the desirability for providing a bait attachment bag that is easy to repeatedly open, refill and close, or open to clean. In prior known bait bags, the bag needs to be untied and retied in order to change the bait or to clean the bag. This is not an effortless task, especially when doing so after the bait has been dipped in cold water and exposed to muck and weeds.
The present inventor has recognized the desirability for a bait attachment bag that has significant longevity regardless of getting caught in weeds and being submerged in water for extended periods of time. Prior art bait bags, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,875 that are made of metal or contain metal parts may have reduced usability if extended exposure to water has caused rusted parts.
The present inventor has also recognized the desirability for a bait bag that is easily opened, filled and closed by a fisherman with limited manual dexterity, such as an elderly fisherman or one who has lost the use of a hand.